Wolf
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Wolves can be found in every corner of Gransys. They are carnivorous mammals from the genus Canis and commonly reach around 6 feet from snout to tail. They are not mystical creatures nor monsters, but their ferociously brutal nature separates them from their fellow animals. Thanks to their social nature, wolves live in packs of up to a dozen individuals. An alpha male leads the pack and each pack seems to have its own demarcated territory. Wolves spend most of their time wandering within their pack’s territory in search of prey. Wolves are quick and clever, more so than most animals, and so you will need to exercise caution to avoid their agile attacks. It used to be that wolves would not recklessly attack humans without provocation, but it is believed that the recent increase in monsters has caused their new hostility. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Weak to Fire. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 1 - Perfect blocking their lunges (long range jump attack) with a shield or magick shield. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 2 - Dousing the wolf with water will cause it to shake the water off and dry itself. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 3 - Inflicting Torpor (slow) will make them easier targets and grant knowledge. * Wolves need to be Silenced for another knowledge statement. It makes them unable to Howl and let other nearby packs know of the situation. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 500 Wolves either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others.__TOC__ Tactics *Setting them on fire will cause them to roll on the ground, giving you time to reignite them, grab them, or finish them off. * A wolf inflicted with Torpor is much easier to run down and attack as wolves are very fast and agile creatures. * Silencing wolves prevents them from howling and letting other wolves in the vicinity know about the skirmish. Useful for low level Arisens who do not wish to get ambushed by multiple wolves at once. * Fighters, Mystic Knights & Assassins: Burst Strike is effective at impaling fast moving enemies like wolves. Using the Shield or Magick Shield to block or Perfect Block them as they lunge is extremely effective, especially if the player has either Deflect or Reflect in their Core Skills . * Striders, Rangers, Magick Archers Magick Archer , Assassins: Cutting Wind is effective against fast moving enemies like Wolves. * Striders: Ensnare/Implicate can pull in multiple wolves and leave them vulnerable for other attacks. * Sorcerers : High Maelstrom will vacuum up entire packs of wolves and annihilate them. * Wolves have a tackle attack in which they can pin you down to the ground and bite you, which leads to the rest of the pack attempting to pick off the immobilized victim. The only way to free yourself is by using the L-stick to shake them all off. * You can grab wolves and either throw them to one of your Pawns for a Batter Up move or chuck it off a cliff. Fighters and Warriors can pin a wolf down so that their teammates can do extra damage to them. * One of the Bestiary knowledge stars for Wolf is the Pawn realizing that Drenching them with water is ineffective. During night, one Wolf will spawn in the little stream just inside Witchwood. Witnessing this wet Wolf is sufficient to trigger this knowledge. **Wolves react in the same way to tarring as they do to drenching - they shake the liquid off - although this makes tarring ineffective, both effects will interrupt the wolves, leaving them open to attack. Annealed weapons are effective against wolves due to this 'psuedo-stunlock' effect *Wolf eyes glow in the dark - bow and longbow users can exploit this at night by turning off their lanterns - aim at the red dots for an efficient head-shot kill. Rewards *Wolf Pelt *Small Fang * Sour Scrag of Beast Gallery Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 084.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Fauna Category:Wolves Category:Creatures Category:3 Star Bestiaries